happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kibble
Kibble is a fan character. Character bio Kibble is an azure squirrel wearing a huge bucket on his head and a yellow rubber band on his waist. Kibble likes superheroes of any kind, which explains his strange accessories. His bucket might be meant to be a helmet, while the rubber band might be meant to be his belt. Much like Binky, Kibble idolizes Splendid very much. But, he does not get along with other Splendid fans like Toothy, Sniffles, and Binky himself. In fact, Binky is considered to be his number one rival. In his daily life, Kibble is very socialized. He enjoys doing various activites like bug catching, traveling with others, having a party, and many more. When it comes to welcoming the incoming guests to his house, Kibble cleans up his house before his guest shows up. Despite this, Kibble is actually very ignorant about cleanliness. He cleans his house just to make his friends happy and to avoid any incoming insults. When he's outside, he will always end up throwing rubbish into random places. Kibble, despite living alone, has two bedrooms. One is just a regular bedroom, while the other one is filled with Splendid-related or superhero-related merchandise. Kibble's deaths mostly involve getting crushed or forced into his own bucket. Kibble's episodes Starring roles *Kick the Bucket *Get Whale Soon (Swabern version) *Breaking Wind or Not *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Hiiragi1234 Version) *Pitchin' Impossible (Hiiragi1234 Version) *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Pudgy Version) *It's a Turmoil *Beach Buckets *Pick a Flock *Number One Fanatics *Doggie Kibble *Kibble's Pastry Smoochie Featuring roles *Sidekick in the Butt *Heroes or Zeroes? *All Iron, All Steel *Foul Color *Brain Drain *Super Freak *Wheelin' And Dealin' (Hiiragi1234 Version) *The Greedy Bet *Minttles Condition *Gone in Character *Hero Man, Mime Fan *Triple Trouble *Grasp Hole *Shine Through the Gems *You Can Thank Me Paper *After Wild *Stink, Stank, Stuck *For Water It's Worth *Rushing Time *Cinem-All *The HTF Clown Killings Appearances *Evil Love *Corvid Corruption *Party Animal (Europe Version) *The Sailor Trip *Little Lamb *Havin' A Ball (Hiiragi1234 Version) *Treasure Those Idol Moments (Hiiragi1234 Version) *Lost My Glamour *Despicable Him *Enter the Stage *What Will it Cost-ume *Flight of the Flightless *Tutorial Olympics *Tea on the Mountain *The Job with a Slob *Broke the Prize *Trips to Rainbow Bridge *Virtual Reality *Domain Game System *Up Great Height Deaths #Sidekick in the Butt: Crushed into his bucket. #All Iron, All Steel: Forced into his bucket. #Foul Color: Forced into his bucket during a car crash. #Get Whale Soon (Swabern version): Killed by the harpoon. #Party Animal (Europe Version): Shredded by a ceiling fan. #Brain Drain: Forced into his bucket by Flippy. #Super Freak: Vaporized by a lazer. #Little Lamb: His head is sliced in half. #Havin' A Ball (Hiiragi1234 Version): Crushed by a falling helicopter. #Pitchin' Impossible (Hiiragi1234 Version): Gets ran over vertically by the Ferris Wheel. #Treasure Those Idol Moments (Hiiragi1234 Version): Gets into a car wreck (debatable and death not shown). #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Pudgy Version): Chopped in half by a chopped piece of wood. #Enter the Stage: Killed by an extremely bright light. #The Greedy Bet: Chokes to death. #Minttles Condition: Sliced by comic book pages. #Tutorial Olympics: Hit by Chroma's golf ball. #Gone in Character: Killed by bomb. #Hero Man, Mime Fan: Crushed by rubble. #Tea on the Mountain: Had his head melted by his heated bucket helmet. #Grasp Hole: Died in an explosion. #Triple Trouble: Crushed by Pranky's chair. #Broke the Prize: Shot by multiple ice cubes. #Shine Through the Gems: His head is crushed by a bucket of gems. #Virtual Reality: Face smashed by a microphone. #Beach Buckets: Crushed into his bucket. #You Can Thank Me Paper: Crushed like a flower by his bucket. #Pick a Flock: Shredded by the birds. #Number One Fanatics: Ripped in half. #After Wild: Crushed into the bucket. #Stink, Stank, Stuck: Forced into bucket and likely suffocates. #Domain Game System: Head pulled off. #Doggie Kibble: Head torn off and chewed. #For Water It's Worth: Vaporized by the explosion. #Rushing Time: Head crushed. #Kibble's Pastry Smoochie - Menu: Vomits to death after eating expired cakes. #Kibble's Pastry Smoochie - Special: Devoured by ants. #Kibble's Pastry Smoochie - Bake: Dies in an explosion. #Cinem-All: Pressed into his bucket before being devoured by Smith. #The HTF Clown Killings: Crushed in his bucket when Sanity falls onto it. Seen in fan games #Kibble Catcher: Killed by a falcon (if the player loses). Additional #HTF1234 Spectacular cover: Forced into his bucket. Injuries #Wheelin' And Dealin' (Hiiragi1234 Version): Gets injured when his car explodes. #Number One Fanatics: Crashes onto the ground (revived by Splendid). #Doggie Kibble: Body crushed and mangled by vaccuum, then tugged at by dogs. Kill count *Nutty: 2 (" Sidekick in the Butt", "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Hiiragi1234 Version)") *Devious: 1 ("Kick the Bucket" along with Splendid) *Licky: 1 ("Breaking Wind or Not") *Oddity: 1 ("Breaking Wind or Not") *Cub: 1 ("Breaking Wind or Not") *Melody: 1 ("Havin' A Ball (Hiiragi1234 Version)") *Lammy: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Hiiragi1234 Version)") *Scratchy: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Hiiragi1234 Version)") *Petunia: 1 ("Treasure Those Idol Moments (Hiiragi1234 Version)") *Wooly: 1 ("It's A Turmoil") *Frostbite: 1 ("It's A Turmoil") *Billy: 1 ("It's A Turmoil") *Willy:1 ("It's A Turmoil") *Milly:1 ("It's A Turmoil") *Squabbles:1 ("Grasp Hole" along with Raymond) *Giggles: 1 ("Trips to Rainbow Bridge") *Racky: 1 ("Number One Fanatics") *Angie: 1 ("For Water It's Worth") Trivia *He was originally going to wear a red cape, much like Binky. Also, he was originally going to idolize Devious instead of Splendid. *He is the second character to wear a bucket on his head, the first being Buckethead. *There is a user on this wikia called Kibble, although the name is "Kibble Kibble". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Rodents Category:Season 30 Introductions